After Mary
by rosieposy
Summary: Jack takes care of Ianto after the events with Mary. This is the sequel to Talk Me Down and takes place after Greeks Bearing Gifts. Please review x
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is a sequel to Talk Me Down and is set after the episode Greeks Bearing Gifts.**

**It's dedicated to JonesIantoJones who is a wonderful friend and lets me bounce ideas around and who reads and betas my work, so thanks hun without you I wouldn't have had the courage to post this.**

**Please review as this is my first time posting smut hope you enjoy. xx**

After Mary

While Tosh was giving her account of Mary and the necklace to Ianto in Jack's office, Jack had gone to brood on a roof somewhere. He couldn't believe that he'd had to kill a team member's alien girlfriend again. He could still see the look on Tosh's face as Mary disappeared, heading to the centre sun. When Tosh left the office she was confronted by Owen and Gwen who wanted to know what she had heard and what she was going to do with that information. She assured them both that it was none of her business and wouldn't say anything to anyone. Tosh then headed outside for some fresh air. As she sat on a bench by the fountain Jack came over and started talking to her, trying to let her know that it would be ok.

Tosh turned to Jack and said. "Something Mary said, probably the only honest thing she did say. She said after a while it gets to you. How can I live with what I heard?"

"Something's we're not supposed to know. You got a snapshot nothing more." Jack told her.

"I don't mean about Gwen or Ianto or Owen. I mean the whole world. Know what it doesn't matter."

As Jack got up and started to walk away Tosh called out to him. "Jack just one more thing. Is Ianto ok? It's just that what I heard in his thoughts it sounded like he was still in pain, still hurting, still suffering. I just hope this hasn't brought back anymore bad memories to bring him down again."

Jack turned back to face Tosh. "Thanks Tosh I'll talk to Ianto. Now go home you must be exhausted." He then turned around and strode back to the Hub.

******TORCHWOOD******

Gwen and Owen were still working when Jack entered via the invisible lift. They looked up as he stepped off. "Where's Ianto?" He shouted.

Owen shrugged his shoulders while Gwen looked around only just realising he wasn't around.

"Oh for gods sake. Do you two not care about anyone else at the moment? Did you not think how this might have affected Ianto?" He called.

They both stared at Jack with similar blank expressions on both thier faces.

"Me killing an alien girlfriend not two months after we killed his alien girlfriend." Jack explained.

That got Owens attention. "Shit. We were so wrapped up in what Tosh heard in our heads we didn't even think about Ianto."

Gwen was already pulling up CCTV for the Hub looking for Ianto. "There he is. Down in the archives" She said.

"Ok I'm going to talk to him make sure he's ok. You two can head home and we'll discuss things in the morning. I know Tosh is upset about invading your minds and I think sending Mary away is punishment enough. I'll see you both in the morning." Jack said as he started to make his way towards the archives.

******TORCHWOOD******

Ianto was in one of the side rooms sorting out the latest reports waiting to be filed when he heard Jack approaching. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Dammit Ianto how did you know it was me?" Jack laughed.

"Well you're not exactly quiet. Are you?" Replied Ianto.

"No I suppose not. How are you?" He asked nervously.

Ianto continued sorting the reports. "I'm fine thank you."

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets "Are you sure. I know this must've brought back memeories that you'd rather forget."

Ianto closed his eyes briefly while trying to get his thoughts under control then let out a breath. "While it does bring back unpleasent memories, I'm more concerned with how Tosh is going to cope. We need to be there for her Jack. I don't want her to end up like me. She needs to know she has friends she can talk to."

Jack stepped closer. "Ianto you have friends you can talk to. You know I'm always here for you if ever you want to talk."

"I know Jack. When Mary was holding that knife against her throat it brought back all the memories of the Brecons. I kept thinking 'Not again. Please God not again'." Ianto hadn't noticed he was crying or that Jack was holding him close. "C'mon let's get out of here. I'll take you home and we can talk if you want. I'll stay as long as you want me to." He whispered in his ear.

******TORCHWOOD******

As they lay curled up on the sofa together Ianto asked. "Is Tosh going to be ok?"

"I hope so. Do you think you could talk to her in the morning?" Jack said tentatively.

"Me. Why me? Surely it should be you?" Ianto stammered.

"Yes you. Out of all of us you will probably be able to understand better what she is going through." Explained Jack.

Ianto sighed. "Because of Lisa."

"Yes because of Lisa." Jack repeated.

"Ok." Ianto agreed.

They continued to lie there both lost in their own thoughts until Jack felt wetness on his shirt. He lifted Ianto's head to look at him. "Oh Ianto."

"I'm sorry Jack. It's just brought all the memories back of Lisa and the Brecons. I don't want to go down that road again. But things keep happening to keep bringing them back." Ianto sniffed.

"I'm here for you. I won't let things get that bad. Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling? Please." Begged Jack.

Ianto rested his head back on Jack's chest and for a minute Jack thought he wasn't going to say anything. Just as he was going to say something Ianto spoke. "When Mary grabbed Tosh and held the knife to her throat it took me back to the farmhouse and I realised that I'm glad I didn't die out there. I'm gad you saved me. I didn't deserve a second chance but you gave me one, you all gave me one and know we need to give Tosh that chance too. We need to show her that we care and that she can talk to us and come to us if things are troubling her."

Jack nodded against Ianto's head then hesitantly said. "Tosh said something when I was talking to her about what she heard," He paused as he felt Ianto tense. "She seemed to think you were still in pain, still suffering. Are you?"

Ianto sighed. "Some days are better than others. I guess today was a bad day. My ribs are ok but they do twinge every so often and someday's....someday's I just can't face eating as it reminds me of the cannibals. When that happens my stomach hurts and I know I should eat but I can't 'cos I know I'll only bring it back up. I suspect Tosh heard me thinking about the pain being constant and my stomach feeling like it was full of rats, that's probably because I haven't been eating. It passes eventually then I can eat again." He finished honestly.

Jack was running his hand up and down Ianto's arm. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Yesterday morning." He admitted quietly. "I have been having protein shakes though." He added.

Jack shifted Ianto off of him. "Ok. Have you got any eggs and milk in the fridge?"

Ianto looked at him with a bemused expression. "Think so. Why?"

Getting up Jack grinned. "Because I am going to make us both an omelette."

Ianto started to protest, but Jack stopped him. "Ianto you need to eat. I can't have you going out in the field knowing you might not've eaten. Omelettes are full of protein and they are light and easy on the stomach." Jack leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead before he walked to the kitchen. "And tomorrow we'll get Owen to have a look at you." Jack heard the sigh from where he was and chuckled quietly to himself as he got on with making omelettes. By the time he'd finished and walked back into the lounge Ianto was asleep on the sofa. Jack didn't really want to wake him but felt that eating had to take precedence so placing the plates on the floor he gently shook Ianto's shoulder. "C'mo Ianto wake up - foods here."

" 'm awake." Ianto mumbled not moving.

"Sure you are. Open your beautiful eyes and let me see?"

Slowly Ianto opened his eyes and sat up yawning. "There that better?"

"Yep much." Jack said leaning down to pick up the two plates. "Here eat."

Accepting the plate and a fork from Jack Ianto said. "Mmm looks good." Then taking a forkful. "Wow tastes good too. Thanks Jack."

They sat and ate in virtual silence both enjoying the food. Once finished Jack took the plates and put them in the sink along with the rest of the dirty dishes. _"I'll do them once Ianto is in bed he's shattered." _He thought. "Do you want a drink before bed?" When he didn't get a response he went back to the lounge only to find Ianto asleep again. He stared down at him for a minute before deciding to let him sleep there for a bit while he did the dishes.

******TORCHWOOD******

Twenty minutes later found Jack waking Ianto up again. "Hey sleepy head this is not the best place for a good nights sleep. Let's get you to bed."

Ianto opened his eyes and blearily looked up at Jack. "Time is it?"

"Late or early depending on how you look at it."

Ianto sat up and rubbed a hand through his hair and down his face while yawning loudly. Holding out his hand Jack laughed. "C'mon sleepy, bed."

"Mmm sounds good." Ianto said sleepily taking a hold of the proffered hand. Jack pulled Ianto to him as he stood and gently kissed him then lead him through to his bedroom. Ianto flopped down on the bed too tired to remove his clothes behind him he heard Jack chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You are adorable when you're tired. You need to change."

"Too tired." He stated simply

Jack walked to the bed and removed Ianto's jacket then started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Ianto let him and once the shirt had been removed he pulled Jack on top of him and kissed him. As Jack moaned into the kiss Ianto pushed his tongue in and deepened it. When they broke apart for air Ianto breathlessly said. "Stay. Please."

Jack looked at Ianto nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I don't want to be on my own tonight. Help me forget Jack please?" Ianto pleaded.

Jack nodded, then finished undressing Ianto before removing his own clothes and sliding into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close kissing the top of his head. "Sleep Ianto I'm here for you." He murmured. As Ianto cuddled up next to him Jack was stroking up and down his arm and side. "You keep doing that and we won't be getting much sleep." Ianto softly said. Jack didn't stop.

Jack continued to stroke up and down Ianto's arm and side while placing small kisses to the side of his head and face. Ianto turned his head towards him and captured his lips. Jack moaned into the kiss and as he did so Ianto pushed his tongue into his mouth and tangled it with Jack's. As they deepened the kiss Jack moved his hand so that it was rubbing small circles over Ianto's right nipple and it was Ianto's turn to moan. They broke apart resting their foreheads together. "God Jack." Ianto said breathlessly.

Jack ducked his head down and sucked Ianto's left nipple into his mouth while still playing with the right one. Ianto's breathing quickened as Jack then continued licking, kissing and sucking his way down his body. Jack looked up as he got to the head of Ianto's weeping erection just to make sure that what he was doing was ok. Ianto nodded his head in silent answer to the unasked question and as Jack lapped the pre-cum from the head of his cock he let out a loud moan. "Like that do you?" Jack chuckled.

"Get on with it." Ianto said impatiently thrusting his hips upwards and tangling his hands in Jack's hair and gently pushing him down towards his erection. Jack chuckled again before licking up Ianto's shaft and then swallowing him down to the base.

"Oh fuck Jack." Screamed Ianto.

Jack slowly released his cock and lapped at the head again dipping his tongue into the slit tasting the pre-cum then sucked his way back down. Ianto was moaning and writhing around.

"Jack...Jack...I'm...I'm gonna......cum." Ianto shouted as he came hard in Jack's mouth. Jack swallowed and as Ianto's cock began to soften he let it go and kissed his way up his body to thoroughly kiss Ianto giving him a taste of himself. Loosing himself in the kiss Ianto jumped when he felt Jack's finger brushing over his hole.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes fine. Your finger is just a bit cold." Ianto explained.

Jack chuckled. "Sorry I'll be sure to warm it up next time." He continued stroking over Ianto's hole until he pushed down encouraging Jack to breach him. Once Jack was sure he wouldn't hurt Ianto he pulled out and then pushed two fingers into him. "More Jack please?" Ianto hissed while trying to fuck himself on Jack's fingers.

"Soon." Jack promised. "I want to make sure you are loose enough for me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You never could." Ianto responded sincerely.

When Jack was certain that Ianto was ready he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his own cock. Putting on a condom he pushed Ianto's legs up and apart and placed the head of his cock against Ianto's hole. Then entwining their fingers and locking eyes he pushed slowly in. Ianto released a breath he didn't know he was holding and took a moment to adjust to the feeling of Jack inside him before pleading. "Move Jack. For Gods sake move."

Jack set a slow steady pace but it wasn't long before the need to go faster overtook them both and Jack was pounding into Ianto, whilst the younger man was stroking his own cock in time to the thrusts. It didn't take long before Ianto spilt his seed all over his body and after a few more thrusts Jack was coming inside of Ianto shouting his name. Jack collapsed on top of Ianto and slowly pulled out. He took the condom off, tied the end and placed it in the bin beside the bed. Picking up a tissue Jack wiped Ianto down, and as he put that in the bin he pulled the younger man to him and whispered softly in his ear. "Do you think you can sleep without nightmares now?"

"Mmm." Ianto sleepily replied and placed a soft kiss to Jack's chest adding. "Thank you."

It isn't long before Ianto is asleep and Jack is holding him close and watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to JonesIantoJones for betaing this for me. Please review xx**

After Mary part 2

When Jack and Ianto arrived at the Hub the following morning Tosh was already in and working on the list that Unit wanted.

"Morning Tosh. Coffee?" Ianto asked moving away from Jack and up to the coffee machine.

"Morning Jack, Ianto. Please." She answered.

Jack looked at her and frowned "Hey. How long have you been here?"

Tosh looked at the time. "About three hours. Couldn't sleep." She added by way of an explaination.

Ianto returned with the coffees and placed them on Tosh's desk; Jack immediately picked his up and wandered up to his office. Ianto took a sip of his. "Mmm delicious even if I did make it myself. So how are you doing after yesterday Tosh?" He asked sincerely.

Tosh looked up wearily, then sighed. "I've been better."

Just then the door alarm went off signalling the arrival of Owen and Gwen, who Ianto noted arrived together. Tosh ducked her head down to look at her computer avoiding having to look at them. Ianto noticed the move and he bent down to quietly ask. "How about lunch? Just you and me."

Tosh was startled by the question but nodded her head in acceptance.

******TORCHWOOD******

Lunchtime arrived with no rift activity. Everyone had been getting on with the backlog of work that accumulated when they were busy. It was mostly paperwork and filing so they were all relieved when Ianto said he had ordered lunch. Tosh was surprised she thought she was going to lunch with Ianto _"Maybe I got the wrong end of the stick as usual." _She thought. Ianto saw her confusion and went over to her.

"I haven't forgotton I'm taking you to lunch. I've only ordered for those three. When it arrives you and I are going out."

Ten minutes later saw Ianto taking pizza and coffee up to the boardroom where Jack was waiting for it.

"Thanks Ianto I'm starving." Jack said grabbing one of the boxes and opening it to get at the pizza. "Mmmm just what I needed."

Ianto put the rest down on the table along with the coffee. "Jack is it still ok for Tosh and I to go for lunch?"

Jack just nodded his head, as his mouth was full.

"Right if you need us we'll have our comms on." Ianto then left calling. "Owen and Gwen if you want pizza get up there now before Jack eats them all. C'mon Tosh let's go." He grabbed Tosh's coat and handed it to her as they walked to the door much to the astonishment of Gwen and Owen who just stared after them.

They found a small coffee shop and ordered Paninis and lattes before finding somewhere comfortable to sit.

"So you drew the short straw then?" Tosh noted.

Ianto sighed. "Not exactly. Jack thought I was the best person. He thought that you would find it easier to talk to me because I've been where you are. And I agreed with him. So here we are. If you want to talk about Mary we can if you don't we can talk about something else. It's entirely up to you. What I will say is that I am your friend and I care about you. I don't want you to end up in the same state as I did after.....after Lisa." He finished sincerely.

Tosh dipped her head down and blushed. "Thanks Ianto that means a lot to me."

They continued to eat in comfortable silence until they both spoke at once. "So how did.." Ianto started while Tosh began. "I really am..."

That broke the quiet as they both laughed. "You first." Ianto encouraged.

Tosh fiddled with her mug. "I'm sorry for listening to your thoughts. It was an invasion of your privacy and I truly am sorry."

Ianto picked up her other hand in his."Hey it's ok apology accepted. So how did you meet Mary?"

Tosh was startled by the question, then she smiled. "She came on to me at the pub. I'd had a particulary shitty day at work, she was being hit upon by some guy, and came over and started talking. It was a bit freaky really as she knew everything about me, but I guess she would as I was her means to get into the Hub for her transporter. How could I have been so naive? Someone shows an interest in me and I don't even question it. Pathetic."

"Hey you are not pathetic or naive. You thought she liked you for you. You weren't to know that she was an alien." Ianto said vehemently.

"I know. But I should've been more cautious, especially with what we do. I shouldn't have taken her at face value. Should've waited before sleeping with her. God am I that sad?" Tosh whispered the last bit.

Ianto placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Look Tosh, we've all done the one night stand bit. We don't always know everything about the person we sleep with, but that doesn't mean to say we're sad."

"I know but I thought - you know - that maybe she liked me for being me that maybe she was the one. But no she only liked me for what she could get out of me. I'm never going to put myself in that position again." Tosh said sadly.

"There is someone out there for you Tosh - don't give up. You never know where you might find them. And if you ever want to go out to the cinema or to eat or you just want someone to bitch about work to I'm here for you. I know how things can spiral out of control and you think no one cares, but let me tell you Tosh - I care, so does Jack and in their own way Gwen and Owen do too." Ianto softly told her.

Tosh looked at him with tears in her eyes. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you Ianto."

Ianto squeezed her hand back. "That's what friends are for. Ok?"

"Ok." Tosh smiled.

"I think it's time to head back. The others are going to go mad soon if they don't get their caffeine fix within," Ianto looked at his watch, "the next half hour."

Tosh laughed as she pushed her chair to stand up. "Well we can't have that can we?"

"No we can't. It's not a pretty sight." Agreed Ianto.

As they left the coffee shop Tosh looped her hand around Ianto's arm. They walked back to the Hub in silence just enjoying the sun that had come out. When they got to the Tourist Information Centre Ianto opened the door and let Tosh through. Before they headed down Tosh stopped him and placed a small kiss to his cheek."Thanks again Ianto. And if you need to talk I'm here for you too."

They then carried on down to get on with the rest of the day both knowing they would be there for each other no matter what.


End file.
